Iyarugt
"There has only been one being who survived Iyarugt. And there will be no one else in the future." - Elfin Stone Demon Form: Name: Iyarugt Age: ?? Gender: Male Species: Horned Demon Title: Best Swordsman of Hell * When sword type weapons are used, the attack power is doubled. There is a 100% chance of a critical strike when hitting a weak point. Evasion rate will increase by 50%. Strength: 3,503 (▼) Stamina: 1,090 (▼) Agility: 3,201 (▼) Intelligence: 330 (▼) Skills: * Swordsman’s Eyes (S), One Way of Life (SS-), Sword Dance Explosion (SS), Volcanic Circulation (SS), Hell Moon Cut (SS), Sublime Sword (SS+) A horned demon classified as a lower demon. As a result of training in swordsmanship without giving up, he became the strongest swordsman of hell. But he failed to overcome the limit of his birth and was defeated in a battle with the great demon Zepar and died. After that, his soul was cursed and attached to a sword. * By winning in a battle against the strong, he can regain a feeling of life. Repeating this a few more times can recover all his skills (1/10) : Chapter 479, 765 * * By winning in a battle against the strong, he can regain a feeling of life. Repeating this a few more times can recover all his skills (5/10) : Chapter 979 ** Current Sublime Sword: 4x more powerful than Peak Sword’s Annihilate and was comparable to Linked Kill Wave Pinnacle. Chapter 979 * * By winning in a battle against the strong, he can regain a feeling of life. Repeating this a few more times can recover all his skills (6/10) : Chapter 1069 * You must win against an opponent who is recognized as an ‘enemy.’ * Iyarugt has a strong camaraderie that will develop into liking towards you. Weapon Description (Legendary) Iyarugt Rating: Legendary (Growth) Durability: 522/522 Attack Power: 1,293 * Sword Mastery Level +7. * The skill 'Blood Cry' is generated. * The skill 'Summon Sword Demon Iyarugt' has been generated. * Decreases the healing ability of the target by 70% when they are hit. * A critical strike will cause a bleeding status that will last for 5 seconds. The bleeding damage will be proportional to your attack power. * The target's bleeding effect will be maximized when three combos are achieved. The damage done to the target will increase by 300% for 2 seconds. * When five combos are achieved, the target's thinking ability will be destroyed for 0.3 seconds. At this time, you can link the skill 'Hell Sword.' 'Sword Demon's Senses' will be activated, making evasion rate extremely high for 5 seconds. *Iyarugt's sensory effects aren't activated when Sword Demon's Senses is used. Conditions of Use: A person chosen by Iyarugt. Weight: 290 Weapon Description (Unique) Iyarugt Rating: Unique (Growth) Durability: 351/351 Attack Power: 793 * Sword Mastery Level +5. * The skill ‘Blood Cry’ is generated. * Decreases the healing ability of the target by 50% when they are hit. * A critical strike will cause a bleeding status that will last for 3 seconds. The bleeding damage will be proportional to your attack power. * The target’s bleeding effect will be maximized when three combos are achieved. At this time, the damage done to the target will increase by 200% for 1 second. * When five combos are achieved, the target’s thinking ability will be destroyed for 0.3 seconds. At this time, you can link the skill ‘Hell Sword.’ Iyarugt is a sword made by the only blacksmith of hell, out of a soul and blood stones. It has exceptional damage for a one-handed sword. The soul of Iyarugt will turn the wearer into a master of swordsmanship. However, he rarely accepts anyone as a master. Conditions of Use: A person chosen by Iyarugt. Weight: 290 Trivia * Sword Iyarugt is made from Bloodstones, crystal red colored divine minerals compatible with demonic energy. * Demon Iyarugt developed a tough, back-alley gangster attitude due to spending a month with Peak Sword (commentary sensitive) and Vantner (baldness sensitive) after the 4th National Competition. * Chapter 339: (Unique) Iyarugt's 'Blood Cry': targets within a 30m radius will lose their sense of balance for 1.5 seconds. Blood Cry didn’t distinguish between friend or foe. * Chapter 486: At *(1/10), Sword Demon Iyarugt could only be summoned once every 24 hours for 10 minutes. His maximum health was 10,000 and his defense was even less. Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Legendary Items Category:Growth Items Category:Ego Items